


Snake In The Grass

by hirusen



Series: Self Love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Deceit Is Aromantic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fuckbuddies, Gentleness, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kissing, Language, M/M, Manhandling, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Reverse Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Seeking Attention, Sex, Shapeshifting, The Mindscape, established relationship(s) - Freeform, tactile sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Thomas should've been ready for something like this, he just...didn't expect it to take such a turn.





	Snake In The Grass

Thomas was just relaxing in his mindscape. He didn't have any big projects or events coming up, so his Sides decided to give him a total lazy day; simply put, they left the mindscape for the day, leaving Thomas entirely alone. If he ever needed them, he could still summon them like he does for videos, so he wasn't entirely alone. Sanders had walked out of Logan's room, wanting to catch up on some reading he's been meaning to do, to get himself a glass of milk. That's all he was trying to do. So he was a little surprised when he felt someone behind him as he reached for a glass, their hands smoothly gliding onto his hips.

"Heh, I thought you said you were going to leave me alone for today, Roman?" He felt as the Prince pulled him against his frame, his bright chuckle on his lips. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I couldn't help myself." "So you managed to sneak away from both Patton  _and_ Virgil?" Named duo promised Thomas that they would keep a close eye on his fanciful side, since he's been more hungry for him than the others; he tended to get restless and crave sex more when Thomas wasn't busy with projects or coming up with ideas for videos. "I just had to see you again, when I knew I could get you alone." Thomas sighed contently as he felt Roman's soft lips against his neck, kissing that sensitive little spot just under his jaw.

"As much as I would love for us to have sex tonight, Ro, I thought we agreed that you would be patient until tomorrow." "I don't want to wait until then. I want you  **now** , Thomas." Roman growled into his ear and Sanders couldn't hold down his little moan. God, did he love it when he was being possessive. Thomas tilted his head to the side, letting the other have better access to his neck, feeling as Roman nipped at his pulse point... Wait. Roman didn't start to bite until he either started to work Thomas through his pants or they were both shirtless; neither thing was the case right now. This person in Roman's image growled when Thomas spun around and shoved him away. "Who are you?!" "What? Thomas, my darling, it's me! Prince Roman! What's the matter?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, you aren't Roman. He doesn't bite my neck that early." That pleasant smile dropped from the others face, replaced by a look of annoyance. "Damn. And here I thought he would be the easiest for me to get you with." That tone of voice...no, no way. "Deceit?!" His appearance shimmered for a second and then Roman was gone, replaced by a half snake face, black clothing with yellow trim, and a bowler hat. "What the hell are you doing?!" Deceit smirked, taking hold of Thomas's wrist and yanking him close, pinning him against the fridge. "What do you think?" Deceit purred as he leaned down and started to kiss Thomas's throat, a little moan leaving him even as he fought against his grip. "Deceit, stop!" "Why? You clearly seem to be enjoying this." The Dark Side spoke against his neck, nipping at the skin once more.

" **Enough, Deceit.** " The Dark Side stilled at Thomas's tone. "...Heh. So I don't need your real name to control you. Good to know." Logan had explained to Thomas that, no matter which of his Sides he was dealing with, if he said their name in the right tone, they'll listen. Deceit growled, annoyed, trying to go back to Thomas's throat when, " **I said enough, Deceit. Let me go and take a few steps back.** " Thomas smirked at the glare Deceit threw him as he did as he was ordered, releasing Thomas and walking back until he bumped into the counter. "Now be a good boy and stay there." Thomas stated, quickly leaving the kitchen to get his phone from the table in the commons; he knew it would be better to just summon one of his Sides, but he felt better to just call them. Though, Thomas quickly found out that he could fall prey to Deceit's powers like the others--outside of Virgil--could, his hand clapping over his mouth as he dropped his phone onto the floor.

"Not so fast, Thomas. You may be able to control me, but you were stupid enough to lower your guard; that's all I need to control  _you_." Ah shit. Thomas should have known this might've happened. Ever since Deceit's first shown himself to Thomas, Virgil, Roman, and Logan always seemed to be a little more tired than they usually are, Patton almost always joining him in his room at night. They were fighting hard to keep Deceit at bay, to keep him from getting close to Thomas. Thomas's words for Deceit to stop were muffled and clearly had no effect on him. The human felt as Deceit's hands slid over his lower back, arms wrapping around his waist and he was pulled against the Dark Side's body. He buried his nose into Thomas's hair, inhaling his scent, a little noise of happiness coming from him.

And Deceit didn't try to do anything more. At least, not for the moment; he was just holding Thomas against him. It took a few more minutes, but Thomas felt as Deceit released him from the grasp of his powers, his hand falling away from his mouth. "...Deceit?" He said nothing, his head falling against his shoulder. "...Why?" Thomas raised a brow. "Huh?" "Why? Why do you...care so much about  _him_ but you won't give me a second glance?" Who was he talking about? Logan? Roman? "Who do you mean, Deceit?" "...It doesn't matter. You won't listen to me anyway." " **Deceit.** " He cursed softly, letting his eyes drift up at Thomas's call, surprised at the look in his eyes. "I'm listening now, aren't I?" That...was true. "...Virgil. You...used to hate him and now...he's so precious to you. Why do you care so much about him? What...What did he do to...earn your attention?"

No. Fucking. Way. Was Deceit..? "Deceit, look at me." He did, in an instant now that he seemed to be getting the attention that he wants. "Are...you jealous of Virgil?" Deceit sputtered a little before he managed, "N-No! What on earth would give you that idea?" "...Is it because he was like you? Because he was once a Dark Side?" Deceit was shocked. "How do you..?" "Virgil's asked me to keep somethings secret from the others; he's afraid of what they'll think of him when they learn which side he used to be apart of." "...They think he was, or still is, a neutral party don't they?" Thomas nodded his head and Deceit chuckled softly.

"If any of us is your neutral party, that would actually be me." Huh? "How do you mean?" "Thomas, remember what Patton said: I am your self-preservation. If I try to get you to do something or even make a suggestion, it's because I'm trying to protect you, like Virgil does. I...just go about it in a different way." Thomas was taken back; from the short interaction he had with Deceit in the past, he's only had a coy tone to his voice, but that was gone as soon as he asked the question of why. His voice was soft, almost sounding scared. "And you aren't lying to me?" "No. You must hear how my voice has changed, haven't you? Tones like this...are when I'm being honest; it's a rarity, so you should enjoy this." Thomas turned in Deceit's arms, catching him by surprise, and looked him dead in his eyes. "Then tell me: why were you trying to seduce me as Roman? What do you want from me?"

"I want you. I...want your attention, your affection, but...I'm not sure how to get it. Even more so, since it's now clear to me that you are  **much** closer to the others than I originally thought you were." It was the purest, most honest statement Deceit has most likely given to any of them. He doesn't like to make himself vulnerable, doesn't like leaving his shields and defenses down and try to let people in; when he and Virgil tried that together, he ended up hurting Anxiety, their once semi-solid friendship crumbling to ash in seconds. He's terrified that he's going to do that again, and being who he is, Deceit makes it easy on everyone: he makes himself relatively unlikable so that no one tries to get too close to him, and he enjoys whatever company they're willing to spare him. But Thomas...was special; he wanted to be closer to him, wanted him to trust Deceit and his words, even if it was just a little bit.

"You want me...like as a friend or...more than that?" "I'll put it plain: I want to have sex with you, but I'm not sure how to go about getting that from you." Okay, so Deceit could be blunter than Logan when it came to certain things; good to know. "T-That's, um. Well, okay, wasn't entirely expecting you to be almost as blunt as Logan, but okay. Uh..." Deceit saw as Thomas got a little nervous and he didn't want Virgil to come running back to Thomas's side right now, but how did he calm him down? "If...it makes you less nervous, I'm not looking to be in a romantic relationship with you, and I know that you'll most likely never trust me enough to call a friend, so friends with benefits isn't what I'm looking for with you, either." Which left one option. "Really? You just want to be my fuck buddy?" Deceit hummed.

Huh. "And here I thought you might have wanted a relationship." "I'm a chronic liar, Thomas. It won't be healthy for my partner to be with me." "That's... I'm a little surprised. I didn't think that you wouldn't try to pursue a relationship." Deceit shook his head a little. "I...tried to. To be friends with one of the others in the past, but...I ended up hurting them. And that was painful enough since I care for them deeply." "So you'd rather be alone than risk hurting someone you care about again." It wasn't a question and they both knew it. "I know you'll tell me that, in truth, I'm not alone and I know that; but I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with any of you." Oh. That...wasn't what Thomas was expecting Deceit to say.

"You don't feel any type of romantic attraction towards any of us?" "Does lust count?" "No, not really. But, you lust after us?" Deceit just shrugged. "You're all physically attractive to me, and while I enjoy all of the tasty eye candy, I would like to eat a piece of it now and then." "Jee-muh-nattie..." Thomas muttered under his breath. He doesn't know who's made him more flushed so far: Logan being straightforward or Deceit. Still, Thomas will admit that he likes this side of Deceit; his voice soft, no longer lying every other word he speaks, exposing himself emotionally to Thomas. Or, well, as close to emotional as it appears to get with him. Deceit glanced to Thomas when he reached to take one of his hands, the Dark Side offering it to him willingly.

"Aren't you worried that one of us might use you?" "No, because I personally don't mind if you or the others use me; for sex, specifically. Trying to manipulate me isn't going to work: can't be deceitful to your own deceit, Thomas." Eh, he has a point. "Really? You're perfectly fine to be used like a...a sex toy?" There wasn't a nice way to say it. "Certainly. Since I seriously doubt that I would ever develop romantic feelings for any of you, I personally enjoy the interactions." Wait, interactions? "Have...you already had sex with one of us?" "I'll let you take a wild guess on who that was with one very obvious hint: I was pretending to be him when we first met in person." Okay. Did not expect Patton to be the one Deceit's already had sex with. "Sometimes he gets wound up with sexual tension in a different way than you and the others see; he tends to come to me when that happens." "Why? What's he like?" Deceit pulled Thomas a little closer, leaning down to hiss softly into his ear, "You want to know what he's like in bed? We can take this conversation to your room."

Crap. Shit, fuck, crap, crap, fuck. Thomas really wanted to know about this other side of Patton, but at the same time, he's been told and warned so many times to never let Deceit into his bedroom. "I would, but...the others are scared that you'd do something to me." "I have a feeling of what they are afraid off, but I would never do something like  **that** without your consent." "Like what?" Deceit just smirked. "We can talk about it another time, my little angel." Was his face as red as Roman's sash? "Such a fetching shade of red on you." Yes, yes his face was! Thomas glanced down, too flustered to meet Deceit's eyes when he felt a few fingers under his chin, tilting his head back up. "Like I said, I do want to have sex with you--preferably when the others are out--but I never said that I wanted that tonight; if you don't feel up to it or are just not comfortable with the idea of us having sex, I am more than willing to wait." Thomas shot him a look at just shouted 'really?', his hips cocked to the side a little.

"I have a feeling that that is a lie." "How so?" "You were trying to seduce me as Roman. You clearly want us to have sex." Deceit chuckled softly. "Well, yes that is true, in this moment I want you badly enough that it's maddening. But, I actually am more patient than Roman when it comes to sex; if you truly don't want this, say the word and I'll leave you be." Thomas was torn. He was interested in Deceit's suggestion that they have sex, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he really wanted it. Deceit sensed the conflict in Thomas, unsure of what he should do; he wasn't going to speak anymore unless Thomas spoke to him, not wanting to influence this decision for Thomas. Sanders glanced to Deceit, seeing as he choosed to keep his lips sealed, waiting almost eagerly for his next move. Deceit gave the human a weak smile as he lead him upstairs, seeing in his eyes that he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Thomas shut his bedroom door and moved Deceit so he was pressed against it. The Dark Side kept still as Thomas removed his hat, tossing it away from them and threading his fingers into his hair. Thomas stepped closer, his eyes flickering between Deceit's eyes and his lips; the Dark Side breathed in soft glee as Thomas pressed his lips against his own, kissing him slowly and tenderly. This wasn't anything like the sex he's had with Patton in the past; he was rough, demanding. Thomas was tender, sweet, and it threw Deceit for a loop because yeah, this was having an ENTIRELY different affect on him than he was expecting.

Sanders pulled away, body language shy, and Deceit laughed lightly. "Was that okay?" The human asked and Deceit hummed. "It was." Thomas perked up a little, a flicker of a grin on his lips for a moment and Deceit felt the jitteryness of Thomas's nerves as if it was his own. "Thomas, let me ask you what role do you think I play in the bedroom?" Thomas's cheeks turned rose. "T-The lead, right? You...want to be in control?" Thomas glanced up when he heard a weak giggle from Deceit. "That's what Patton thought too. No, in truth, I rarely wish to take the lead in sex. Yes, leading up to it, I've got no problem being the dominate one, but I very willingly hand that power over to my partner." Wait, did that mean? "So...in the context of dominate/submissive, you're the submissive?"

"As I told you before, I don't mind being used for sex; I don't use _the others_ for sex, they use  _me_ for sex." Thomas was fairly sure that his jaw went missing. "So how is Patton when he's with you?" Thomas asked, really wanting to know. "When he's seeking me out for sex, he's wound up with more darker emotions: lust, rage that's tinted with jealousy. He's emotionally vulnerable when he finds me, so sexually charged when he gets his hands on me that I never want to be in control; it keeps those emotions bottled up longer if I am, and I know he has seeked me out to release those emotions." "Can...Can you show me a little bit of what he's like like that?" Thomas shyly spoke. Deceit smiled, placing his hand over Thomas's eyes as he changed his image to be Patton's.

Thomas had a little smile on his lips for only a moment when he saw Deceit as Patton, but then quickly spotted a ravenous desire in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his lips. Thomas groaned as their positions were flipped, his body slammed into the door as lips roughly grabbed his own, his wrists getting moved and pinned above his head. Thomas moaned against Patton's lips as he started to grind his hard cock against his awakening one, the other kissing, sucking, and biting on his lips and on his neck. Thomas couldn't help himself, getting lost in Deceit's illusion, ripping his hands away from above his head and grabbed his hips with breathless groans, meeting them with his own, getting both of them to moan. "Patton..." Deceit growled deeply, making sure that he used Patton's voice as he took a handful of Thomas's hair and pulled, snapping his head back and threatened into his throat, "You keep your pretty mouth shut, Thomas. Daddy will tell you when you can talk."

It was that voice Thomas heard Deceit use before he made Logan shut his mouth to keep from revealing him and wow, was that actually how Patton's voice got sometimes? Because holy fucking hell, Thomas wants him to use that tone more if that's the case. "You love this, don't you Thomas? You love when your Daddy grinds his cock against you, making you want it deep inside of your tight little cunt. Moan for Daddy if you love when I use you like this." And Thomas  _ **moaned**_ , deep and needy, pulling Deceit closer to his body, wanting more of him as he kissed him eagerly. Deceit pulled away, placing his hand over Thomas's eyes again as he took two steps back, changing his image back to normal. Thomas was greeted with Deceit's face and he whimpered. "God...I really need to talk to Patton about this. Because that's fucking hot." "Isn't it?" Deceit asked with a warm smile, completely agreeing with Thomas cause, yeah, Patton going full on 'your son calls me Daddy too' mode is the hottest thing in the whole fucking world.

"Deceit," Thomas's called, getting the Side's attention on him, "I...I want this. I want to have sex with you." Deceit lost his jaw this time. "And you don't want this just because I got you riled up, correct?" He nodded and Deceit  _smiled_. True. Honest. Pure. This was the happiest Deceit has been for as long as he can remember and nothing's happened yet; he was happy because Thomas wanted to spend time with him, to share this moment with him. "Take your clothes off." Thomas told Deceit, eagerly stripping out of his own, his eyes never leaving the Dark Side's body. Thomas frowned when Deceit kept the gloves on. "Lay down, middle of the bed, on your back." Deceit did so, his cheeks a little pink now that he was displayed like a prize on Thomas's bed.

Sanders crawled onto his bed beside him, seeing the question in his eyes. "You can take them off, just...give me a minute after you do, okay? I'll explain in a few minutes." Deceit told him and Thomas nodded, taking the offered hand and tenderly removing the glove, wanting to touch the freshly exposed skin, but Deceit pulled his hand away, letting Thomas do the same with the other. Thomas noticed that Deceit wasn't exactly at ease when he crawled onto his bed and was a little worried when his hands touched his sheets and he grimaced. "What's the matter?" "I, um..." Deceit sighed. "There's a reason for the gloves. I have tactile sensitivity, which to grossly simplify, means that my sense of touch is extremely sensitive; how things like fabric and another's skin feels to you is intensified to a level where it can get very uncomfortable for me. My whole body, not just my hands, is...cursed...with this sensitivity; I can only wear certain fabrics since I don't react too badly to them." Which kinda explained why his gloves felt like satin. "Those are satin, my clothing is cotton, and I can tolerate the feel of leather which are what my belt and boots are made of."

"So...my sheets don't feel good or okay to you?" Thomas didn't really pay attention to the fabric of what he slept on or wore; if it didn't itch too badly or bother his own skin, he wore and used it. "It's...not entirely unpleasant, but as you can guess, I'm not entirely at ease." "Um..." What was that trick Roman taught him? Deceit raised a brow as Thomas's face twisted in concentration, suddenly feeling as the fabric changed to softer material. "Is that better?" "Much. Thank you." Thomas grinned brightly at Deceit's response; if his time spent tied up on Patton's and Virgil's bed has taught him anything, is that it's better to be comfortable than ok. "Is silk a comfortable fabric for you?" Deceit wasn't sure why he asked the question, but told him that it was; some silk rope was on the bed a moment later, most likely Thomas having conjured it using a trick Roman taught him.

"Going to tie me up, are we?" Thomas blushed again. "If that's okay with you; I do plan to untie you a little bit later, but for now, yeah." "It's perfectly fine with me, Thomas. Whatever you'd like to do, I'm up for." Thomas relaxed a little more. He was scared that he would be making Deceit do something he didn't want to. "Hands over your head; go ahead and grab the headboard too." Deceit nodded, doing as his human instructed; Thomas got a little nervous as he grabbed the rope, his hands moving toward Deceit's. Careful to not touch his skin, Thomas bound both of the Dark Side's hands to his headboard. "That good?" "Yeah." Deceit gave him a grin and Thomas chuckled. "How much money do you want to bet that the others would lose their shit and come running home if I sent them a picture of you like this?" A deep, warm bellow of laughs escaped Deceit. "I'd be one I who would lose because they'd do exactly that!" Thomas joined his laughter a moment later. "Oh, but in all seriousness, if you'd like to take a picture--on your phone or with a camera--you certainly can. I am up for whatever you'd like to do."

Yeah. This was a side of Deceit Thomas wished he could show his fans and his boyfriends. Deceit really was the neutral party of who he was; not going to suggest one thing over another, just going with the flow of what happens. Thomas shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather just take the sight of you in all for myself." He purred, his eyes now raking over Deceit's body in full. It was truly a shock to Thomas that the snake features on his face were the only place he saw scales; the rest of his flesh was like his own. Deceit swallowed as Thomas swung his leg over his body, not touching his skin as he hovered over him, straddling his waist. Thomas soaked in the hissed whimper as he placed just his fingertips against Deceit's chest, his eyes steady on every twitch and moan that left the Dark Side as he simply traced the pads of his fingers down the other's chest, lifting them up in a smooth motion.

Deceit's body was on fire where Thomas had touched him, still feeling not only the touch but the weight of his fingers on his chest. Deceit's never been bothered by the touch of his own skin touching or rubbing against itself, but to have someone else's body in contact with his own? It was the most delightful thing in the world and he wanted more of it. Thomas scooted himself down a little, sitting himself on Deceit's thighs and the man bucked up a little, now having a little, near constant, mewl leaving him from the contact. God, Thomas didn't really need to do much to have him rock hard did he? Deceit's cock twitched with interest as Thomas's warm breath washed over his neck, a keen whine leaving him as his lips touched his throat, it getting louder in pitch as he started to kiss his flesh.

Thomas smiled into his skin and it was gonna drive Deceit to madness. "Do I have to put a cock ring on you, my sweet little liar?" His soft words held a kindness that harshly contrasted with what he had with Patton, but fuck did he want more of it. "N-No. I'll be okay." Deceit stuttered, getting another soft smile from Thomas. "Are you sure? I've hardly done a thing to you and you're already leaking pre-cum, my pretty little boy." Deceit's face went red; it was clear to him that he can forget trying to expect what Thomas was going to be like now, he had an entirely different response to his tactile sensitivity than Patton did. "...O-Okay." "Tell me what you'd like it to be made of, my sweet baby boy." "S-Silicone." Thomas conjured it to appear in his hand, quickly slipping it on and getting a needy mewl from Deceit from his actions.

"Talk to me, my precious trickster." "I-I..." Deceit took a shaky breath and swallowed. "I'm okay." "Thank you, sweetheart." Deceit groaned and that had Thomas's interest. "My, my. Does someone have a praise kink?" His deceit glanced away. "No." "Now, now, you don't need to be ashamed or lie about it, honey. I love that you have a praise kink; it suits you very well." Deceit rolled his hips under Thomas, the human grinning wickedly as he lunged for his skin with hands, lips, nails, and teeth, hushing words of praise and kindness into his flesh, getting Deceit to shiver and moan in desire with every touch and word.

Thomas asked Deceit to spread his legs as he finally got off of his thighs, his touches to the other's chest and neck alone having brought Deceit through three phantom orgasms thanks to the cock ring. Thomas reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle lube, Deceit's body tensing up in hungry excitement from the sight of it. He lifted his head to look at Thomas when he paused, a moan leaving him as he placed the tips of his fingers to the inside of one of his thighs, stroking the flesh slowly. "Catch your breath, my wonderful malinger. I don't want to hurt you." Deceit whined at that. No, Patton hadn't hurt him when they had sex, but this was still something Deceit wasn't used to: gentleness, kindness, making sure he was okay and comfortable. Virgil and the others have never shown him that level of...what could he call this? Personal kindness? Whatever this was, they never gave it to him, but by anything and everything holy he was enraptured by that fact that  _THOMAS--_ sweet, kind, loving Thomas--was the one giving him those things.

"You have such a beautiful body, Deceit. It's so nicely toned and your skin is soft to the touch; I love it so much." Deceit growled out a moan that time, trying to not sound like such a needy bitch. "You would probably like my face more if it wasn't half snake." "What are you saying, beautiful? I love every single inch of you, that handsome face included." Deceit cocked a brow as Thomas tenderly cupped his face in his hands. "I say it perfectly shows how life is; yes, we would like it to be gentle and smooth," He spoke, gently stroking his hand down his human skin, "but life isn't always going to be like that. It's going to have some rough spots now and then, but that's what makes life that much more enjoyable." Deceit was at a loss for words as Thomas stroked his thumb against the scales of his cheek, leaning down to place a sweet peck onto his snake skin.

 _Pleasedon'tbecryingpleasedon'tbecryingpleasedon'tbecrying._ He chanted in his head, because he was **that** close to doing so. Thomas didn't care about his half snake face, in fact he loved it; it was the only part about himself that Deceit was self-conscious about and Thomas loved him despite of it. The heavens really did bless this earth with an angel. "Thomas, if you don't hurry up and wreak my shit, your words are gonna beat you to it." Deceit growled once he had his head back in place and Thomas was alight with laughter. "So my beautiful lair is starting to get impatient, is he? Well, can my sweet, perfect deceiver wait a little bit longer? I've got to open you up, sweetheart." Deceit groaned, but nodded his head, hearing as Thomas popped the bottle open.

He hissed and tensed up a little at the combination of cold and touch against his hole, his mind reeling a little as Thomas circled the single digit around his entrance for a moment before gently pushing it inside of him. Thomas planted dozens of tiny kisses all over Deceit's chest as he started to pump that finger in and out, wanting to go slower, but his own boner was getting just as impatient as Deceit was. "You're doing so well, baby, I'm proud of you." Deceit keened at that, a look of pure vulnerability on his features, Thomas having worked two fingers inside of him. "P-Please? Please, Thomas, please?" "Please what, honeybun? I want you to use your words, please." Deceit squirmed against his fingers as he hooked them, his legs wanting to snap close from pleasure, but he forced his body to keep them in place. "Please! Please fuck me! Please, please Thomas?" He begged, unashamed.

Sanders smiled sweetly to him, leaning up and captured his lips again. Deceit's tactile sensitivity, for some goddamn reason, didn't have any kind of effect for touches on his face; once they went past his jawline, they drove him crazy, but if the touches are still on his face, he's perfectly fine. "You think I opened you up enough for you to take my cock, my little baby boy?" "Mm-hm. Please, please,  _please_ Thomas? I want your cock in me so badly." "Yeah? You want my cock inside of you, my sweet little lair?" Thomas teased Deceit by hooking his fingers again, pushing the pads of his fingers against his prostate and Deceit's body jumped with a moan. "Yes! Yes, Daddy, please! Please, Daddy, I want your cock in me, please!" Thomas growled possessively at that, but at the same time was confused.

"I thought Patton was the one with the Daddy kink?" Deceit laughed. "Thomas, baby, all of us  _are_ you; which means, you've got a Daddy kink just like the rest of us." Well then. "I'm gonna have to remember that for later. For right now..." Deceit whimpered as Thomas withdrew his fingers, hearing as he opened up the bottle again, tossing it away seconds later as he lubed his member, positioning himself with Deceit's entrance. "You ready, my pretty baby boy?" Deceit hummed, nodding his head eagerly and his hands gripped the headboard tightly, knuckles going white as Thomas slowly and carefully seated himself inside of him. Once balls greeted flesh, Thomas stopped, panting softly himself from how good Deceit felt wrapped around his dick, watching as he writhed under him, pleasure exploding onto his face with every twitch of his own body.

"I've got you, Deceit. You're doing so well; I'm so, so proud of you, baby boy." Deceit mewled at that, his body ignited with so much ecstasy that it drove him up the wall several times over and he still wanted more. He wanted to touch Thomas with his bound up hands, wanting to feel how his skin would be like as he moved his hands over it, wanting to drag his blunt nails down his back and sides, wanting to raise little red lines on his skin. Of course, Thomas was once again waiting for Deceit to catch his breath, seasoning his face with more kisses before he took his lips again with passionate, deep kisses. Thomas tenderly raised Deceit's legs so they were wrapped around his waist before reaching above his head and undoing the rope on his wrists.

Thomas chuckled lovingly as Deceit's hands flew to his skin, touch, stroking, and roaming over every inch of his flesh that he could reach. "I'm gonna move now, baby." He warned him before he slid almost all of the way out of Deceit, the tip still inside, before he pushed his hips back and ripped a keen mewl from Deceit, his roaming hands stilling on his back. Sanders kept the pace slow, Deceit so reactive to every thrust you'd think they've been at this for hours. "F-Faster, Daddy, please." "Does my precious little deceiver want Daddy to go harder too?" Deceit's face was bright red, but he nodded, his hands now gripping Thomas's shoulders. "Words, baby boy. I want your words please." "Y-Yes! Haahhhaa...I-I want you to go harder t-too, Daddy..!" Thomas gave him another warm smile. "Thank you, my beautiful liar."

Deceit's nails dug into his skin a little as he picked up his pace, knowing he'll most likely have little crescent moons printed onto his shoulders for a while, but he was okay with that. Deceit's mind was completely void of any thoughts other than pleasure and Thomas, chanting out 'Daddy' with nearly every moan to encourage him. He'd barely managed to keep track of how many phantom orgasms he's endured, which is quickly changing from 5 to 6, and he didn't want them to stop. "Daddy!" Deceit's head snapped back as Thomas carefully wrapped his hand around Deceit's cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts, getting him to rock his hips down to met each of his thrusts, cries of bliss a broken fountain from his lips, intermingled with moans, gasps, and whines.

Thomas grunted as he felt his release racing to meet him, but he was fighting it off so he could see more of Deceit like this: slack jawed, voice hoarse from the amount of screaming he's been doing now that Thomas has set a ruthless pace, clinging to his body like it was the only thing keeping him pinned to the world. "Daddy's getting close, baby boy. You want Daddy to come inside of you?" Deceit keened loudly, his eyes blown out with pure desire, nodding his head eagerly. "Y-Yes! Yes, Daddy, I want you to come inside of me! C-Can I come with you, Daddy? Please, please?" Thomas kissed Deceit softly, knowing that tender kisses drove him crazy with want, and smiled against them. "Yes you can, my pretty little sweetheart. Thank you for asking Daddy to come like the good boy I know you can be; so good, so beautiful, aren't you my baby boy?" "Y-Yes! Ahh!" Thomas chuckled into his throat, nipping at the skin a few times before he focused on pounding into Deceit, enjoying his strangled moaned and gasps.

As he got closer and closer to the edge of his release, Thomas moved his hand on Deceit's cock a little faster before sliding it all the way down to the base, his fingers curled around the cock ring. "Shit, shit...Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck...Deceit..!" "Fuck, Thomas!" Sanders grunted as he reached the edge and quickly removed the cock ring from Deceit, the Dark Side letting out one last scream as he flew with Thomas over the edge; this was the highest he's ever felt from his climax before, actually forgetting the world around him expect for one person: Thomas. Sanders had to fight to keep from collapsing on top of Deceit as he slowly came down from his high, quickly but carefully slipping out of Deceit, a tiny smile on his lips as he saw some of his seed leak out from the other's entrance. Deceit raised his hand when he noticed that Thomas was about to speak, trying to get his heartbeat to slow down first. "...You doing okay, Deceit?" He hummed weakly, his voice hopefully not gone, as he pushed himself up with shaking arms.

"I'll be okay...some water would be nice, though." "Yeah. Okay, give me a minute." Thomas spoke as he got off the bed and went downstairs. Deceit used that time to reach for his pants and pull out a small package of wet wipes, cleaning himself up so Thomas didn't have to. He tossed the used wipe into the trash right as Thomas came back and handed him one the glasses, the human must likely deciding to re-hydrate as well. "Better?" "Yes, thank you." Deceit spoke as he placed his empty glass onto the nightstand, getting off the bed and standing as best as he could on his still trembling legs. "It was 13 times, by the way." "Huh?" Thomas snapped his eyes to Deceit in confusion, seeing that the Dark Side had only gotten his boots and pants back on, doing up the belt at the moment. "You made me reach my climax a total of 13 times. You actually beat Patton's number by two." Thomas wasn't sure what emotion he should be feeling or expressing right now.

Deceit smiled at him as he finished getting dressed, walking over to where Thomas had thrown his hat and putting it back on. "Are you going to leave now?" "Oh, come, Thomas. There's no need to sound so disheartened. It's not like you won't be seeing me ever again." Deceit spoke as he walked over and cupped his human's face in his hands. "Besides, you should've known that I might have been leaving not long after, my little angel. The others and I don't exactly get along." Thomas sighed. He knew that was true, but it didn't make him feel any better. "...How about this?" Thomas perked up a little. "Anytime all the others are out, you summon me and I can show you how the others might behave in certain situations." "Like...sexual situations?" "Yes. It would most likely be situations that they'd only trust me to help them with, so you'd most likely never get a chance to see what they are like." Yeah, that did sound pretty interesting.

"...Alright. I guess that's okay." "...I know you wanted me to stay a little longer, Thomas; you like to cuddle and I certainly would love your company, but I should keep my interactions with you to a minimum. It's why I wanted us to just be fuck buddies; I don't want to influence you so much that you would listen to me without question or discussion with the others." Thomas nodded, able to see the logic behind it, though he didn't wasn't totally happy with that. "...And next time you should record us having sex." Thomas's face became Roman's sash again. "W-What?! Why?" "So the others can see that I can and do submit to you. They're afraid to let me simply check in on you--which is why they've all been so tired lately--because they think that I won't submit to you." Thomas giggled. "Um...about that..." Deceit raised his lone brow as he watched Thomas walk over to his dresser, reaching behind some of the items on top of it to pull out a hidden camera.

He hit the stop on it. It had been recording the whole time.

"You sly little devil." Thomas shrugged. "The others tend to use my room when I'm out sometimes and I didn't want to miss the action. Sue me; Roman was the one who put it there in the first place anyway." Deceit's warm laughter washed over Thomas, who could only smile. "Oh. That's grand." He huffed and rolled his neck. "Well, I really should be going." That smile fell a little as that gentle tone left Deceit's voice, going back to that coyness he knows him for. "Oh, and Thomas?" He settled his eyes with Deceit's. "I  _didn't_ have a wonderful time." And then he was gone, but Thomas heard the sarcastic emphasis and smiled. "I'm glad you did, Deceit."


End file.
